koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Tiki. Fire Emblem Warriors *"I'm pretty strong, huh?" *"I'm doing my best!" *"Did it! Where to next?" *"I'm great, right?" *"No one can stop me when I turn into a dragon!" *"I'm powered by dragons, so this is, like, nothing. I didn't even break a sweat!" *"I'm so sad about Mar-Mar leaving..." *"I'm doing my best too!" *"You're so cool, Mar-Mar. I'll try really hard for you!" *"You're so strong, Caeda. I want to be just like you!" *"I'd have to work really hard to catch up to you, Navarre." *"You're amazing, Frederick! Look how many bad guys you took out!" *"Aw, you're the coolest, Lucina!" *"Whoa! I didn't know you were so strong, Hinoka. That's cool!" *"I can tell you're giving it your best...so I'm gonna try really hard, too!" *"C'mon, don't make a big deal out of this..." *"Aww, thanks! I'll try even harder now that you said that!" *"Yeah? Well, I can try even harder. Watch this!" *"Haha! So you underestimated me!" *"Really? Well, I'll keep right on approaching them!" *"That's a Manakete for ya!" *"Will do! Heehee!" *"I did my best for you. I just wanna help!" *"Never fear. Tiki's here!" *"Wow, I'm so glad I met you!" *"Now that we met up, I can do even better!" *"I don't like being alone. I'll come with you!" *"You came to help me? I'm so happy!" *"Don't worry--I'll come save you!" *"Aww, I knew you'd come and help me, Mar-Mar!" *"I knew you'd come help me, Caeda!" *"See, Navarre? I knew you were a good guy!" *"I knew you'd come!" *"Thanks, Lyn! How did you know?" *"I was so glad to see you, Cordelia. Thanks again!" *"Yes! You heard me! Thanks!" *"Yeah! I'm counting on it, Marth!" *"I'm just happy that you're happy, Caeda!" *"Are you saying I'm not a person? You're right! I'm a Manakete!" *"Don't worry. I'm super strong!" *"All right! If things get crazy, I'll call on you, Lyn." *"No problem! We can do anything together." *"Yep! I knew you were calling for me!" *"I'm here too! We'll win if we fight together!" *"Whoa, I'm even stronger now!" *"Haha! Did you know I'd get this strong? 'Cause I did!" *"Stay back! Or I'll go all dragon on you! Grr!" *"Yeah, you might be the only one who can beat me..." *"You look so strong, Caeda! I'll have to try my best just to keep up." *"I'm stronger than you think, Navarre. I'm not gonna lose!" *"Be careful, Anna! I'm pretty strong, you know." *"Don't play nice with me, Oboro! I won't take it easy on you!" *"Just relax and fight me, OK? I'm pretty strong, so you aren't gonna win." *"You look pretty strong, but...I'm gonna win!" *"Aww! Thanks, Mar-Mar. But you're so strong... I don't know who will win..." *"I guess so. Bring it on, Caeda!" *"Well, then I'll just turn into a dragon right away. DUH!" *"Same! But if there's no choice...let's go!" *"Sorry about this, Oboro. I don't want to lose!" *"OK...then I won't hold back!" *"Uh-oh...I won. Are you gonna hate me forever?" *"I hope you're OK. I accidentally used all of my dragon power..." *"Were you fighting for real just now? Whatever! A win's a win!" *"Whoops! I used all of my amazing power and totally crushed you!" *"Sorry, Owain. I hope I didn't crush your grandiose dreams!" *"I didn't hold back...because you're so strong!" *"OK! What next?" Category:Quotes